mazerunnerroleplaytmrfandomcom-20200214-history
WICKED
World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department, generally abbreviated to WICKED (WCKD in the movie adaptation), is an organization originally formed to find a cure for the Flare. After the deliberate release of the Flare virus as a means of population control after the Sun Flares, the remaining governments of the world realized that the virus was far more dangerous than expected and that they had a worldwide crisis on their hands. Thus, they combined their resources to create WICKED, for the world was in desperate need of a cure. For the purpose of experimenting, they selected about a hundred teenagers, including Immunes and non-Immune control subjects. They passed them through The Trials, such as the Maze and the Scorch, which involved various variables which were designed to stimulate the so-called Killzone (the brain) so they could record specific patterns. They planned to use these Killzone patterns to discover why these subjects' brains were able to fight off the Flare, hopefully allowing them to produce a cure. Thomas, Teresa Agnes, Aris Jones, and Rachel are all teenagers who worked with WICKED to create the Trials before having their memories wiped and going through the Trials themselves. Throughout the series, Teresa Agnes and Ava Paige frequently mention that WICKED is good, with Paige saying that saving the human race is worth the deaths of a few. Eventually, however, when no cure has been discovered after years of experiments, Teresa turns against WICKED, and Ava Paige is among the few remaining members of WICKED who oppose the idea of repeating the Trials (which would destroy what she had come to realize was the last remaining hope for the human race, the Immunes themselves). WICKED's ultimate fate is unknown, although it is safe to assume that it is destroyed by the Right Arm during their attack in The Death Cure. After the attack, Paige writes an email to the other WICKED members saying that although WICKED has failed in their original attempt to find a cure, they have ultimately succeeded in their goal of saving the human race by sending the surviving Immunes to a safe place where they can start to rebuild civilization. In her opinion, WICKED is good. Members Known chancellors * Chancellor John Michael (unknown - 220) * Chancellor Kevin Anderson (220 - 231) * Chancellor Ava Paige (231) Known members * Assistant Director Janson (deceased) * Randall Spilker (deceased) * Ladena Lichliter * Katie McVoy * Scientist Trent * Chief Security Officer Julio Ramirez (deceased) * Dr. Christensen * Dr. Wright * Soldier David * Pilot Tony * Nurse Lisa * Jorge (defected) * Brenda (defected) * Teresa Agnes (defected, deceased) * Thomas (defected) * Aris Jones (defected) * Rachel (defected, deceased) Creations * The Glade * Bulb Monster * Beetle Blade * Grievers * The Trials Trivia * WICKED's name is changed to WCKD (World Catastrophe Killzone Department) in the The Maze Runner (film). * WICKED was originally named 'CPC', which stood for 'Post-Catastrophe Coalition'. *"Wicked" means "bad" in formal English. James Dashner has stated that he wanted people to question things while reading the series, which explains the contradictory slogan "WICKED is good."